Under the rainy sky
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: "Tell me," she demanded. "What?" he asked. "What I asked you." "You asked two things." "Then answer both." "No." "Then the first one." "No." "The second." "No." "Nagihiko!" "What?" "... You're impossible" NagihikoXRima.


Hello(: This is like a what-happened-before my fic "Under the same sky." Hope you like it! Please tell me if I made a grammar mistake or something(:

Rima x Nagi.

"Under the rainy sky."

-

-

-

-

-

"Rima?" Nagihiko called once he saw the little longhaired girl arriving. They were in a street with many gift shops, and, since in the zone there were many parks, the scene was very green, too. Amu made them both go with her to choose some kind of gift for Yaya, in name of all the Guardians. Nagihiko seemed to be the first one to arrive, and he was there like almost ten minutes before Rima.

Rima glanced at him; she was not that happy about meeting him, even if it was for Amu. Rima stared in his direction as she walked into him. Frowning, she spoke. "Where's Amu?"

"She sent me a message about three or two minutes ago… She won't come," Nagihiko said – totally non-excited – showing the message in his cell phone.

Rima frowned once again and growled a little. Nagihiko stared at her. Indeed, she spent hours preparing herself – and it worth it. Her long hair tied in a high ponytail, with a black ribbon. She was wearing a long, white coat with black details, and the bottom of a black, short skirt – or maybe a dress – showed itself from below the coat. She was wearing a pair of low high heels in black, too. She was excessively cute, really like a doll.

"I'm going home," she announced, turning around.

"Hey, Rima, wait." Nagihiko did not know exactly why he said that, but he sighed in relief once Rima stopped.

"What?" Rima replied, glancing.

"Well," Nagi said. He wasn't sure at all about what to say. He looked to the sides, like looking for an idea.

"Stupid," Rima said and she turned again.

"We're already here," the longhaired boy said. Rima stopped and looked at him, "we should buy Yaya's present, even if Amu isn't here to help us."

"Don't want to," Rima answered, walking away.

"_So egoist_," Nagihiko thought with a drop in his back. "Rima, this is for Yaya."

Rima stopped, frowned and sighed. She turned over to face the Fujisaki again. "Ok," she said walking towards Nagihiko. "Yet, this doesn't mean I don't dislike you."

Nagihiko smiled, but his eyebrows were pressed down together. She really was just as annoying, as she was cute.

-

-

-

-

-

"We should go already," Rima said, looking at the gray clouds coming their way. How could a sunny day be ruined in such a way?

Nagihiko stared confused at Rima, then to the sky and the clouds approaching. "They don't look _that _bad, and I think we still have some time." Fujisaki was smiling, Mashiro wanted to punch him in the face. "We're just going to buy Yaya's present. There are just three more shops, and then we head straight to Yaya's home. No need to worry," he said walking again.

Rima stared once again to the clouds before following the violet haired guy.

-

-

-

-

-

The sound of a thunder freaked Rima out, and she jumped into Nagihiko by accident.

"Ah, sorry," Rima said looking away, with a little blush in her cheeks. Nagihiko had an eyebrow up.

"You okay?" he asked a little concerned.

"Of course I am," Rima replied.

"But you just jumped into me, you can't be okay at all if you did it," Nagihiko argued. She hated him, that reaction just wasn't right at all.

"I tripped," she excused herself.

"Well, if you say so," Nagihiko said before start walking again.

Rima stared back to the clouds again – they were getting closer. _Really_ closer. She followed the dancer to the last shop. After all the shops, and all the presents they'd seen, they finally decided to buy a cute, babyish-colored backpack that totally convinced them. It had a little yellow duck, and it was, well, it was just perfect suiting for Yaya's personality. Rima proposed it, and Nagihiko accepted it without a doubt.

"Yaya's going to be really happy," Nagihiko said while they were in the line to pay. "It is true you know everyone in the Guardians really well."

"Of course I do," Rima said.

"Well, everyone except me," Fujisaki said staring at her. She frowned again.

"I know who I want to know."

"So you don't want to know me?"

"No, I don't."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"Even if I say please?"

"Even if you do so."

"Well, I _do_ want to know about you," Nagihiko said looking away as Rima stared at him.

"Why would you?" Rima asked.

"I know Tadase really well, just as Amu and Yaya… I know the former Jacks, Kuukai and Kairi, too," Nagi said. "And obviously I know the former Queen, too." he laughed. "Yet, — even if we've known each other for long — I don't know anything at all about you.

"Is this all?" the employee asked them as she took the backpack in her hands.

"Yes," Rima replied.

"It's going to be 4,500 yens."

"Fine," Nagi said while giving the employee the money.

"I was going to pay," Rima said in her usual, quiet voice. Frowning lightly and glancing at Nagihiko.

"Next time," Nagihiko said grabbing the huge, colorful bag with an enormous ribbon the employee gave him.

They walked out of the store and Rima saw with some sort of horror how the clouds were everywhere — they covered the whole city. Nagihiko was standing out the store – in the middle of the street — staring curious at Rima, who was freeze in the entrance of the store. She looked down from the clouds to the longhaired guy that was staring at her. She turned her look into a glance, frowning.

"What are you looking at?" Rima yelled at him.

Nagihiko smiled. "Shall we go now?" he asked. "You know, before the rain starts."

Rima frowned harder. "Shut up!"

"Easy," Nagi said trying to calm her down. "Let's go."

Rima moved from the entrance and walked towards him, he started pacing with her, in direction to Yuiki's. Since Yaya's thirteenth birthday was in one week, and she would be on a trip to the woods those days, the Guardians decided to have the party before. They were supposed to meet at 6 o'clock on Yaya's, and it was almost time — it was like 5 minutes before 6. They would be a little bit late, but it wouldn't be that bad. Nagihiko looked at the sky; it would rain whenever. Rima looked at the sky, too, and she accelerated her pacing. Nagihiko couldn't help it but accelerating, too.

"Hey, Rima," Nagi said.

Rima glanced at him. "What?"

"Maybe we should look for shelter," he said with eyes still in the gray clouds. "I bet it's going to rain before we even get near enough Yaya's."

"I don't think it will be—" she tried to say, interrupted by a loud thunder. Nagihiko was able to see something in Rima's eyes, something that explained her mood that day. It was _fear._

"Rima," Nagihiko called, "are you—?"

"Shut up," Rima said.

"Hey, it's okay," Nagihiko said getting near her, smiling in an understanding way. Rima frowned. "Let's look for shelter while the storm passes." When Nagihiko tried to put his hand on Rima's shoulder, Rima slapped it away.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but—" another thunder interrupted her once more, and she jumped into Nagihiko again.

"Hey, take it easy, no need to push yourself." Nagihiko hugged her, she hugged him back for a few instants, — she needed that protective feeling over her — and then she brutally undid the hug.

"Don't hug me," Rima said sourly. Another thunder threw her back to his arms.

"Sure," Nagi said rolling his eyes and hugging her again – with more strength this time. The rain started at that moment with real power, accompanied by loud and strong thunders. Rima clung to Nagishiko with fearful eyes. "Stay calm, everything's fine." Fujisaki was caressing Rima's back protectively. "Let's go find shelter," the longhaired guy repeated, now all wet. He took Rima's hand and they ran through the rain.

-

-

-

-

-

Several minutes passed before they found an opened building. They ran until they were in, and they realized it was – sometime – a school. Yet, there was nobody in there and it was full of dust, which meant it was abandoned. Nagihiko freed Rima's hand and walked trough the – once a classroom – benches, Rima closed the big door. The cold – due to the rain – was making its appearance. She turned back and she saw Nagihiko shirt-less.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" Rima said, all freaked out.

"If we keep the wet clothes we're going to catch a cold," Nagihiko answered with serenity. Rima seemed to calm down, too, yet still freaked. "You should take off that coat of yours, too. It's dripping." Rima saw her sleeve, – it actually was freeing water drops – but she clung to it, and she glanced fiercely to Nagihiko. He sat in some kind of low platform, – where the teacher's desk was in – and he was staring at her, just with his jeans – no coat, no shirt, no shoes, and no socks. Rima could not help but look at him; he was nothing like the boy he used to be. He was bigger, – and he was just 14 – he looked more mature, too. And his body was well-shaped due to all his dance's training.

"As if I would with you here and like that," Rima answered, closed her eyes, and looked away.

"Then, is it better this way?" Nagihiko asked. Rima turned her sight back to the dancer, and she saw him backwards. Rima blushed, she doubted about taking or not her coat off. "If you don't take it off, you're going to catch a cold. You should do it before you other clothes get the same," he said. "I won't look. I promise."

"Swear it," Rima demanded.

"Fine, I swear it," he agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Double swear it."

"Double swore."

"Fine." Rima sighed and she unbuttoned her coat. How could such a beautiful day turn out to be like this? A thunder got her out of her thoughts. She screamed as she threw her knees to the floor and covered her head with her hands. She closed her eyes, hardly.

"Rima, you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"I—" Rima cut it once again because of another thunder.

"Rima?"

"I am—" Thunders. She disliked them with all her heart. She always did. When a thunderstorm started, she always hid below her bed. With Kuzukuzu by her side – she always her makes feel better. However, Kuzukuzu was not with her today, she went to Yaya's house earlier, because the little clown chara didn't want to choose the present. She wanted to go straight to play with the others – and so she did.

Suddenly, loud music silenced the sound of the thunders, and a couple of hands helped her to stand up. Rima opened her eyes, and she saw the naked chest of the boy. She blushed intensely. She looked up and she saw Nagihiko's face – his eyes where closed and his lips where into a smile. She smiled, too. He was not that bad – even if he was always stealing Amu's attention and ruining her "depressed" acts. She saw his lips moving, she understood nothing. She removed the audiphones a little bit, so she could hear him. A thunder made her throw herself into Nagihiko for third or fourth time in the day. He grabbed the audiphones once again and he put them back in Rima's ears, as he hugged her firmly with his other hand.

He walked Rima to the platform and then placed her under the teacher's desk. "Told you to get the coat off," Nagihiko said once he moved a little bit one of the audiphones, with the eyebrows pressed down together lightly.

"And you double swore not to look."

"You're still dressed up, so it doesn't count yet."

"Fine." Rima glared at him while she was taking her coat and her wet blouse off. Once she did, she threw it to Nagihiko's face. "Now it counts."

Another thunder made her jump and she hit her head. "You should put the audiphones on again," Nagihiko adverted. Rima growled, but did what he said. Nagihiko kicked the broken teacher's chair, and he sat near Rima, resting his back against the wall below the old blackboard. Light's did not work so they where in plain dark, also they were alone and half-naked. If it was another guy the one that got stuck with her in there, he was sure Rima would have had a real bad time. She was lucky it was he.

He sighed; there was nothing to do. He began hitting lightly the floor – like making up some rhythm – waiting for the storm to pass. He stared out the window, watching the water drops and the lightening. For a second he changed his eye's course, and he stared at Rima by his eye's extreme. She was trembling. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He went blind to Rima's side and he moved one of the audiphones.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Aren't you cheating?" she asked without looking at him.

"No, I've my eyes closed," he excused. Rima looked at him – just to see that he was right.

"So, aren't you cold?" he asked again. "The temperature _is_ cold, and you're all wet."

"It's none of your concern."

He sighed. "You should accept people's help – even if they aren't Amu."

"I do accept it," she said. "I just don't want yours."

"Well, thank you for that," he said sarcastically. "Yet, you should listen to me at least. It _is_ too cold, and you're just too delicate—"

"Are you calling me weak?" Rima asked angry.

Nagihiko stamped his hand on his forehead; he screwed it up. "I'm not saying you're _weak_, but _delicate_. There's a difference."

"No, there is not," Rima growled, "they're synonyms."

"Fine, take it as you wish. Last time I worry about you," he said frowning, moving back to the wall.

"… Were you… worried about me?"

"Last time I do, but yes," he answered as he placed himself against the wall.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"I say it does."

"Rima, just shut it. It doesn't matter," Nagihiko said revolving his own hair and frowning.

"It might be an easy answer for an easy question."

"It's not an easy question!"

"Why?"

"Another not-easy question."

Nagihiko opened his eyes when he felt a pressure in one of his sides. Rima was by his side – almost over him – and staring angrily at his eyes. A drop was in Nagihiko's head as he stared at her back – more like confused.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"What?"

"What I asked you."

"You asked two things."

"Then answer both."

"No."

"Then the first one."

"No."

"The second."

"No."

"Nagihiko!"

"What?"

"You're impossible…" Rima sighed as she let herself fall into Nagihiko's chest.

"But I'm handsome," Nagihiko said with a funny smile.

"Yeah," Rima replied. Then her eyes opened and she closed them strongly.

"Well, we agreed on something – in my handsomeness," Nagihiko laugh.

Rima frowned "I was joking."

"Doesn't matters, you said it."

"Fine, but now you have to answer one of the questions."

"Why?"

"I did you a favor, now you turn it back."

"What's with this insistence?" Nagihiko said with a blush in his face.

"Please?" Rima said with a shinny face.

"_So worse than Amu's" _Nagihiko thought with an increasing blush. "Fine, I'll do it." Rima smiled, "but in exchange, you're going to tell me why this insistence is for?"

"F-fine," Rima said blushed.

"You first."

"What? No! You go first."

"Fine, but don't freak out."

"_You _yourself freak me out."

"Ok, whatever," Nagihiko said rolling his eyes.

"Well, answer," Mashiro demanded.

"Your hair is all wet, you should untie it," Nagihiko said caressing her hair. Rima mumbled as he slipped the ribbon to untie it. "You shouldn't have your hair tied when it's wet, it harms it."

Rima was blushed. "… Thanks," she said. "Now answer."

Nagihiko laugh, and then grabbed her by the chin, making her look at him. "I like Rima."

"Ah?" Rima mumbled, blushed.

"I. Like. Rima." Nagihiko repeated it all as if he was explaining it to a third grader of kinder garden.

"No, you don't," Rima said quickly, shaking away Nagihiko's hand. "You _dis_like me, remember? _Dis_like!" she said.

"I've never said that."

"I… I—" another thunder made her throw herself into Nagihiko's naked chest.

"Your hair tickles," Nagihiko said with a smile.

Rima clung to Nagihiko and spoke after some seconds, "I… like Nagihiko, too."

"… Okay, I didn't expected that," Nagihiko said with opened eyes.

They stood like that for a while; Nagihiko put back the audiphones on Rima's ears, so she wouldn't be able to hear al all the thunders. He was still somewhat shocked, he never ever though Rima could possibly like him back. She was always like… not herself with him. Like if she just does not accepted him – even as a person. But she did liked him. He smiled and moved one of the audiphones of Rima's ear.

"So," he muttered, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Nagihiko asked with a smile.

Rima stood up and looked him in the eyes. Nagihiko was curious about her reactions – he was expecting a "no" or a "yes", not that. She looked at him for a few seconds, then she kissed gently and shyly his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Nagihiko said with a smile after the kiss was broken.

"It is a yes," Rima said smiling, and then she lay on Nagihiko again.

"We should hurry and get to Yaya's once the storm stops.

"I know."

They both stood quiet for a while. Rima was hearing to Nagihiko's mp3, and Nagihiko was just caressing her as he stared out the window. Suddenly Rima interrupted his thoughts.

"You cheated."


End file.
